Isolation
by LoveDersha
Summary: Based on Season 2, episode 7.


**Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction. I don't own Hit The Floor or its characters.

—

The light of the fireplace illuminated the spacious bedroom that both Ahsha and Derek shared with one another. Fragments of clothing scattered in various places on the carpeted floor as the couple laid in bed in ecstasy, recovering from the night's diversion. The conversation about the aftermath of Derek's roast could've ended with a bang but instead, it ended with Ahsha underneath him, withfrench kisses that would be sure to leave a mark being placed on the skin of her neck. Heat filled both of their bodies as the two laid barely clothed in bed. Derek, completely naked. Ahsha in a pair of lace panties that he couldn't bother to remove in the heat of the moment.

When he broke their kiss Ahsha let out a sigh. Derek smirked smugly looking down at her coming out of her trance. His hand entangled itself in her disheveled hair, as the other traced the outline of a hickey that was just starting to form on her neck.

**"****I think you like making me bruise…"** Ahsha spoke on a high when her eyes finally opened.

Derek could only smile, flashing his teeth before speaking.

**"****Nothing wrong with marking your territory." **He kissed her lips once more before hopping out of the bed to go retrieve his clothes.

His answer and the sight of him bare made Ahsha flush with redness. Wittily she could've debated being dubbed as his territory, but at the moment she was too enticed to further entertain his remark. It kind of turned her on if she was being honest with herself.

**"****If you keep marking me up the girls are gonna think you're abusing me…,"** Ahsha stated, looking down at the bruising redness on her chest.

Derek laughed, shaking his head. By the foot of the bed he picked up both his boxers and his blue button-up, throwing it Ahsha's way before slidinginto his boxers while he watched her take his shirt. She sat up exposing herself before slipping her arms into the over-sized garment. The scent of his cologne was present and pleasing as Ahsha brought the fabric up to her nose before inhaling his scent.

While Derek made his way to the bathroom Ahsha sat in bed. The serenity of the moment and the night's activities was enough to tire her out. She yawned before slipping under the sheets. Even though the day had been a whirlwind between her mom and dad and Jelena's crap, she couldn't complain about this particular outcome. Though she still had a bunch of thoughts rushing through her mind about it. Ahsha was content with Derek's reassurance that his slip up at his roast wouldn't happen again. Still something in her felt unsettled.

When Derek returned to their bed, Ahsha couldn't help herself. There were still questions lingering in her mind that she couldn't dismiss without answers. When Derek joined her under the sheets sliding closer to her, Ahsha pulled the covers back. She turned in his direction, facing him before straddling his lap. She bit her lip, staring down at him. When Derek's eyes met hers he could tell that something serious was on her mind.

**"****Remember when I said I wanted honesty?,"** Ahsha blurted out, sighing before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She bit the side of her lip anxiously. And Derek's brows furrowed.

**"****I need you to be honest with me…"** The look on her face was void of anything but seriousness.

**"****Why'd you do it?,"** she questioned.** "Why'd you take the drugs?," **she asked him softly.

The hands that were previously gripping her waist now loosened. Ahsha could feel everything in Derek freeze. She could tell he wasn't expecting what she had just asked him, but she couldn't take it back now. She wouldn't want to. She needed to know.

**"****Ahsha —"**

**"****Derek, don't. Look at me."**

Derek tried to look away but her hand held onto the side of his face. This was the last thing he wanted to get into. Yeah, he'd agreed to honesty. But this type of honesty, it was different. He didn't want her to see him differently. He had tried so much to change. The last thing he wanted was for her to see him in a light that wasn't his best.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Then Derek finally spoke.

**"****Look,"** he sighed. "**You know how I feel about my mother. I've told you before…,"** he continued.** "When it comes to my mom, things get complicated, Ahsha. I don't…"**

Derek sighed deeply. **"I don't know."**

Ahsha listened on in silence as she watched him grow tense. The night of the roast was a difficult one for the both them. Ahsha remembered how hard it was to watch him sulk around the arena over his mom.

**"****I had weak moment. It wasn't the first. And it shouldn't have happened."**

The light of the fireplace continued to flicker. The room fell silent. And Ahsha continued to stare at him, unsure of what to say. Derek's demeanor had changed. The confident guy she knew faded in the midst of his confession. Ahsha could see his disappointment surface. Disappointment in himself more than anything else at the moment.

**"****Everyone has weak moments, Derek. You're a not a God,"** she finally told him.

Ahsha rested her hands on his chest. Derek couldn't fix his eyes on hers, and instead, he took her hands. Entangling them with his own as he stared.

**"****You are, ****Derek Roman****, but that doesn't mean you're not human."**

At this, his eyes finally connected with hers.

**"****Next time…,"** Ahsha sighed.** "If there ever is a next time," **she hesitated before going on. **"I wouldn't want you to feel like you need something like —"** Ahsha paused.

The subject of Derek's drug use no matter how passive she may have seemed about it hours ago, was still a touchy subject to her.

**"…****.that,"** she finished, frowning. Omitting the word completely. She almost didn't want to say what he'd been indulgent in. The word, _cocaine_ felt too harsh to be spoken from her lips in this moment. Ahsha was starting to realize how serious of a subject matter this was for the both of them.

**"****You know how bad that is. And you know, I can't watch you get involved with drugs…"**

**"****I know." **Derek understood. If it had been the other way around, he knew, he couldn't watch her hurt herself with using drugs either.

**"****I can't stick around for that."**

Ahsha had made herself clear. Their eyes were locked on each other's faces and he couldn't question whether or not she was being completely real. He could see it, in the way that her eyes filled up with emotions. But instead of speaking, he frowned. The thought of her leaving his life wasn't one he wanted to think about Ahsha too, struggled with her own statement. She couldn't imagine walking out on someone who needed her. She couldn't imagine leaving Derek at his worst moments.

**"****It's just —,"** she'd started but was quickly cut off.

**"****I get it,"** Derek responded in a tone more harsh than intended. **"You don't have to explain yourself."**

As she stared into his face Ahsha could see that he was angry. He had snatched his hands away from hers, resting them behind his head. His jaw tightened but his eyes, they told a different story. Clearly Derek was hurt by her confession that she would leave him, if it came down to it.

**"****How about, I make you a promise…," **Ahsha leaned into him. Their faces so close that breathed the same air.

**"****I promise, that I'll always be there for you, as long as you let me be."**

Ahsha stole his hands, placing them around her waist.

**"If you keep your promises,"** she leaned in closer, speaking into his lips. **"I'll keep mine."**

* * *

_Visit LoveDersha on Tumblr for more Derek, Ahsha, and Hit The Floor!_


End file.
